kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Daimonji
Makoto Daimonji is a giant muscular high school student who is in the same year as Kenichi. He has honed his well-defined physique since his first year in middle school and believes that weak people should not practice martial arts. Later, he has a change of heart when he sees Kenichi defeat the thugs trained by Tirawit. 'Background' An analysis by Tirawit Kōkin shows that he has no siblings, lives in a middle-class family, and practices Karate to bully the weak. On top of that, he is not very intelligent and the type that would do anything for power. Daimonji once had several thugs at his command, but Tirawit's entrance into the school relegated him to the lowest position and made him the same punching bag for the thugs that he originally took Kenichi for. 'Plot Outline' Daimonji is first seen as a high-prospect member of the Koryou's Karate club, and bullies Kenichi by pouring water over him when the latter wants to hit the punching bag. Daimonji regularly torments Kenichi, using him as a punching bag during training and sitting comfortably on Kenichi's lap while farting during other matches, giving him a hearty laugh and great relief. Daimonji gets a kick out of making the weak feel inferior, especially in showing off himself. He has appeariently trained his body to be as big as it is since middle school, which shows his ability to gain muscle quickly. Because of this, Daimonji believes himself to be superior to his own vain beliefs about weaker/younger people. Everybody in the Karate club doesn't seem to mind Daimonji bullying Kenichi, and even cheer him on during these moments of torment. Irritated by Kenichi's presence in the Karate club, he challenges Kenichi to a match due in a week's time: the loser must quit the Karate club. Daimonji continues to intimidate Kenichi until their match, flexing in front of him and giving him a vicious stare. The day of the match comes, and little does Daimonji know of the training Kenichi has had to prepare for the match. Daimonji attempts over and over again to attack Kenichi, but is countered each time by Kenichi, who utilizes the Bagua steps to evade his attacks and land weak blows. Daimonji finally loses the match when Kenichi uses the Bagua steps to topple him over and knock him out for a while, and attempts to justify Kenichi's loss by claiming the club rules prohibit throws, even breaking down and crying about having to leave the Karate club. Kenichi desides that he doesn't want Daimonji kicked out of the Karate club, and decides to leave the club himself. 'Ragnarök' Daimonji appears again attacking the gardening club's flower shop, which angers Kenichi greatly. He takes Yuka Izumi hostage and torments her continuesly while his thugs take apart the gardening club. When he purposely steps on a plant that Kenichi likes, Kenichi loses it and challenges Daimonji to a fight. Again, he attempts to attack Kenichi, but is easily defeated and knocked out, much faster than their original fight. 'YOMI in School' Daimonji does not appear again until the YOMI students transfer to Koryou High School, and at once gathers his thugs and corners Tirawit to take money from him. Daimonji is more than shocked when Tirawit bends the coins between his fingers and analyzes him simply by staring into one of his eyes. Later, an injured Daimonji calls Kenichi into the Karate club room, having been used by Tirawit to bait Kenichi into a place where he could be attacked. It is shown that Daimonji has fallen from the graces of his own thugs, having been discarded by Tirawit as someone with "no talent". When Kenichi easily defeats the thugs sent after him, Daimonji realizes that Kenichi has become strong and has a change of heart, calling for help when Kenichi is incapacitated by Tirawit. In an ultimate indication of this change, Daimonji is praised by Kōetsuji as a "brave man". Techniques Daimonji Kick Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Characters Category: Male Category:Karate Users